Is Fate This Cruel?
by Claws Of Lust
Summary: Cruelty... She is the new homunculus. She has several questions... What is she here for? Why is she here? When did she come? How much of an impact will she make on the famous alchemist, Edward Elric?
1. Chapter 1

**_It's finally time. . . It's time for me to come back… I have been waiting..._**

The girl with the raven hair opened her electric blue eyes slowly. She felt incomplete… But she was still alive. But how…? She remembers a crash, a painful crunching noise and the whiteness…. Pure whiteness, blank space in front of her. She slowly sat up, testing her body for any damage… But there were none. Not even a scratch.

" Wh-what? " Her blue eyes narrowed in confusion. " But...but how? How am I still alive?"

Where was she? Where could she be? Her surroundings were trees… endless trees, leaves and grass. Green and brown everywhere. A meadow? No, a forest.

" I'm alive… And in a meadow of some sort." She muttered as she stood up shakily, leaning heavily on a tree for support.

Then, she collapsed, this time, blackness clouded her vision as her mind slipped into a trance.

**Cruelty's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes again, this time, a familiar smell drifted around the air. Lavender? No… Vanilla… Wait… VANILLA?

My eyes were wide. Vanilla was the scent we had in our living room. So… does that mean… It was a dream? And only a dream? But then I noticed that my legs were moving without my permission… It was metal.. my legs were in metal. The space around me was black. I looked up, a ray of light shined through revealing a symbol… It was marked in red. I pushed myself up, trying to get my legs free, but fell against the metal, creating a clanging sound.

" Hey Al…" A voice said, the voice echoed against the walls of this metal suit.

" Yes, Big Brother? " Another voice echoed… but this time, it sounded like it was coming from the inside of this suit.

" Did you pick up another stray cat? " The first voice asked, suspiciously.

" N-no… Why w-would you ask that, Big Brother?" I lifted my legs out of the suit and pushed the top of the suit off, reaching my arms out, I hauled myself out of the metal.

" Who is that? Why is she in your armor?" I looked around, momentarily blinded by the sudden daylight.

My eyes landed on a boy… He's really short and has blonde hair, tied in a braid and golden eyes. He had a finger pointed at me, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

I swung myself forward and jumped down onto the dirt ground. Standing up, I crossed my arms and glared at the boy with the braid.

The armor moved to pick it's head up. He was empty inside, but I've seen a lot of weird things in my life, so I didn't comment.

" Shut up, Shorty." I hissed. To be honest, I wanted to find out what he was capable of, so later, if he fights me, I have some counter attacks.

I guess my strategy worked. His eyes narrowed and his voice was menacing.

"I'm not as- small- as- a- flea- that- won't- even- have- to- worry- about- getting- hit- with- a- fly-catcher- because- he's- so- small- he- could- fit- through- the- holes!" He raged.

I laughed. " I didn't say any of that. " I taunted him.

He clapped his hands together, I thought that looked kind of weird, because he looked like he was praying. Then, he placed both hands on the ground and suddenly spike came crashing towards me.

" Big Brother, No! " The armor suit called out and stepped in front of me.

I stared at the boy with the blonde hair with awe and uttered a single word.

" Alchemy... "


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry for the mistake last time... and a huge THANK YOU to the person who was kind enough to give me my first review!

* * *

Cruelty's P.O.V.

The dust from the spikes that had crumbled by the impact of rock hitting metal. Combining with the dusty ground already there, it created a huge cloud of dust, swirling into my face. For the second time that day, I was blinded.

" Ow... " I coughed as I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the dust out.

" Big Brother! She was in horrible condition when I found her! " The Armor was still arguing with the Shorty, but at least the Shorty stopped his attacks...

" She doesn't look like she's in horrible condition! You picked her up like one of the stray cats you find! " The Shorty raged.

" I don't look anything like a cat. " I interrupted them. " Anyways, What are your names? " I asked, mainly the armor because he was nicer to me.

" I'm Alphonse and this is my older brother, Edward. " Alphonse explained. " But you could also call me Al. "

" So Edward has a short temper..." I was talking to myself, but somehow, Edward heard me. But I think he only heard the 'SHORT' in my sentence.

" I'm not short! " He screeched.

" I never said you were... Actually, I think I did. " I retorted.

" Agh! " He yelled.

" What? " I asked him, confused. His emotions change really fast...

" Hmph. " He turned away.

I looked at Al curiously, He shrugged. " Big Brother is always like this. "

" So... Where are we anyways? " I asked Al as Edward started to walk away, we followed him and kept our conversation quiet.

" We're almost at Rush Valley, We're going to meet our childhood friend, Winry. " He whispered. I nodded.

" How does Edward do it? Alchemy without a transmutation circle? How are you two related? Do you also like fighting? Isn't Edward a little to violent for his age? How old is he anyways? " I bombarded him with questions.

He hesitated for a while, then replied. " Um... You might want to ask Big Brother those questions... "

I shrugged, " Okey, then."

I don't even think I know these brothers, but I have a feeling that I heard of them before. Alphonse and Edward... Where I know them from is at the tip of my tongue, but I still couldn't remember... Why?

" Hey, Edward. " I jogged up to him, he still had a scowl on his face.

" What do you want? " He growled, he stopped and turned to me.

" Ooh... Animal alert... " I muttered to myself. " Are you two famous or something? " I raised my voice enough so that he could hear me.

" We're the Elric Brothers, whadd'ya think? " He answered impatiently.

" Elric... Oh! " I gasped, looking back at Al. " You never told me that your last name was 'Elric'! "

My heart raced... they got kidding, how did they forget me? Or... Is it possible that my little alchemy trick worked? Did they really forget about me? And my family?

" Huh? I thought you would know because of our names. " Al replied.

" The Fullmetal Alchemist! " I exclaimed, remembering that one of the Elric brothers have recently become a State Alchemist.

My gaze fell back to Ed. After all, he had just preformed alchemy without a transmutation circle... And by the looks of it, he has REALLY changed.

" Longer hair.. Um... not really taller... and a sadder back story... " I said my thoughts out loud.

It doesn't seem like Ed heard me. He was too busy dancing around... I wonder why.

" Finally! Someone knows that I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist and didn't mistaken Al..." Ed had mini angels flying around his shoulders.

" Uh... Yeah, I guess." I slowly walked back until I was behind Al.

" Big Brother gets upset when someone thinks that I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist... " Al explained.

" Ah... I see he hasn't really changed. " I told myself quietly. Al turned his head towards me.

" Did you say something? " He asked.

" Nope. Shouldn't we... Uh... get going to Rush Valley? We still have a pretty long way to go... " I tilted my head to look at the sky, the sun was slowly setting.

" Are you coming with us? " Al asked, his voice hopeful.

I shrugged, " Sure, I have nowhere else to go anyways. " I smiled, a thought suddenly jumping into my brain. "I'll race ya there."

" Okay!" He shouted, as he started running down the hill we were standing on.

" Cheater! I didn't even say 'GO' yet! " I yelled as I ran after him.

I guess our voices woke Edward up from his daydream, because he started running after us, shouting all the way.

* * *

A/N : You're probably getting tired of my Author's Notes, but just a quick note to make:

Cruelty is a homunculus with emotions, she doesn't know that yet, and isn't going to find out by herself. A little spoiler, but yeah. I dun think anyone and reads mah story anyways...

Imma make a Lust/Envy FanFic, does anyone object?

Also another FanFic with Envy and Ashley~O.C.

IG gives me a lot of ideas...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! MARCH THE 20TH... I'M OFFICIALLY ONE YEAR OLDER! Yes, in the A/N at the beginning of the last chapter, the first reviewer is Anonymous Reviewer-T.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

" Woah... " That was the only word that came out of Cruelty's mouth as soon as they got to Rush Valley.

So many people she had never saw before crowded the streets. So many noises filled the air and... What's that smell? Her nose sniffed the air and told her one single word.

"Oil..." She muttered. " Oil and the metallic smell of metal."

Al came up right behind her, followed closely by Edward.

_They lost the race! _She thought with glee. _Even Al, and empty suit of armor, who doesn't feel tired... Lost! To me, a regular girl! _

If only she knew the truth... She still doesn't know that she's not a human anymore, she doesn't know that she came back to life because the lives of so many people have been taken because of it... And she didn't even know that if anyone else found out... She would be an outcast.

**Cruelty's P.O.V.**

" How...Did you..." Ed paused to take in another breath. " Run... That fast?" He inhaled again.

I beamed at him. " Wanna know how?" I asked.

He perked up. " Tell me!"

" Truth is..." I shrugged. " I don't even know."

"Gah..." He groaned.

I turned around, scanning the area for Al... But he seemed to have disappeared. I looked around, it's not possible that a suit of armor _that_ tall could just vanish into thin air. My eyes settled on a supposedly empty alleyway. A shimmer of light reflected off of Al's metal shell.

"There you are!" I marched over to Al's back. " What were you doing in this alleyway?"

"Um... Nothing! I was just about to come out!" He answered quickly. A little _too _quickly for my liking. What could he be hiding?

"Oh really...?" I pressed. He was lying... I don't know how I know, but he is for sure.

"_Meowwwww._" A cat's voice drifted out from Al's armor.

I smirked. " Hiding something, Al?"

"Al? Dramatic Girl?" Someone's voice called out. Ed's, of course.

" Dramatic?" I muttered to myself. " How in the world am I dramatic?"

Footsteps came closer to us. Al turned to me quickly. " Please don't tell Big Brother, please!"

I laughed softly. " I would never tell him. He's a shorty."

"WHAT?!WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY INSIGNIFICANT MIDGET?!" I did even have to look, it was Ed. Apparently he found us.

"Not me." I mumbled.

Suddenly, a flash of white clouded my vision. I blinked, trying to adjust to the blankness when the scene shifted again. This time, I was in a village...

Children and adults both walked in and out of shops and they were all talking at once.

"... The meat was really cheap today..."

"... Lily! Let's go play over there!"

" Stand up straight, Young man!"

" Owen, how much for this locket?"

" Emerald! Wait up!"

Two boys, with blonde hair and golden eyes and a girl... black hair and turquoise eyes. They were running towards a lake... Crystal blue in the sunlight, the lake shimmered. One of them had a smile and the other had a determined look on their face. The girl was sprinting and laughing really hard, when she saw the boys lagging behind, she slowed down to a walk.

"You two are so _slow_." She teased.

"Hey! We're not slow!" The boy with the determined expression exclaimed.

" Haha, Brother, we are slower than a girl!" The other one laughed.

" See, Ed. Even Al admits it." Her crystal eyes glittered as she giggled.

" Hmph." Ed crossed his arms. Then his expression lit up. " How about we go swimming with Winry!"

" Good idea, Brother!" Al cheered.

" Let's go and ask her!" Emerald smiled and clapped her hands together.

Together, they raced down the dusty roads again.

I jolted up, hitting my forehead against something hard.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, looking at what I hit.

But it wasn't a what, it was a who.

"Hey, I saved your life and you pay me by hitting my forehead?" A voice asked me sarcastically.

"Who in the world are you?" I asked the person, already staring at the clothes on his body.

* * *

A/N : Another chapter finished! ✪ Yippe! ✪ So, please give me some feedback, or review please! I think this is the worst chapter I have written so far... All the confusion and stuff.

"- - - - - - - - - - " Is FLASHBACK.

I hope that clears out some confusion, but any questions, please ask me!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : I'm so glad so many people reviewed! I'm so happy! Now... back to the story, don't wanna bore your guys with my endless blabber. .

* * *

_**The world shifted. . .And they were gone. . . I swear. . . I'll get them back for that. . . **_

Cruelty blinked, her eyes still glued to this male's weird way of dressing.

_A top that shows his stomach and a skirt? What, is he transsexual? _Her mouth dropped open as soon as she saw the room, it was completely sealed, with one door and a few weird looking animals chained up on the floor.

" Never mind my other question. . . Where am I?" She asked again, her throat feeling raw.

" You are. . . Hmm. . . A guest. Here. . . " He smirked and sat back onto the chair behind him.

" Guest? The last thing I remember was when I was with the Elric brothers. . ." She mumbled as she tried to sit up.

She stopped because she felt a sharp pain near her ribs. She slowly placed a hand there, pressing around to find where exactly did the skin break.

" The Elric brothers...So you know them?" He questioned her, glancing at her.

" Gah..." She groaned as her fingers pressed down on the wound.

" Hello? Answer me!" He raised his voice.

" Huh? Oh sorry... Yeah. They don't seem to know me though." She was trying not to reveal anything important to this strange person. . . Even if he did make her feel. . . At home. . .

" Fair enough." He crossed his legs and placed an elbow in his knee, resting his head on his hand.

" Tell me, where am I?" She tried again.

" In the basement." His violet eyes closed.

As soon as her fingers left the wound, the skin stopped hurting. Her side was. . . healed?

" What?!" She yelled in shock.

"Heh. Looks like you are one of us." His eyes opened and he smirked.

**Cruelty's P.O.V.**

" One of. . . you?" I asked, my voice filled with confusion.

"Yeah. " He laughed. " So who are you? Who created you? Was it Father?"

"I don't know." I blinked again.

" What do you mean you don't know? Will I have to force it out of you, or will you just talk?" His smirk came back, this time, with an evil hint to it.

" I really don't know." I stated with no emotion.

" I guess forcing it out is what I'll have to do. . . Since I'm in charge of you right now. . . " His arm transformed into a blade.

I wasn't sure about what I felt. . . Was it horror? No. . . Sadness? Anger? Confusion? Yeah, definitely confusion. He just said I was one of 'them', and now he's proceeding to kill me. . . Wow. . . His kind must have issues. . .

I continued to just stare at him. I wasn't afraid. I was. . . Emotionless. . . For the moment.

"What are you going to do? Just sit there and let me kill you over and over again until your philosopher's stone is all used up?"

" No. It's not like I have any ability. Not even able to change form like you can." I shrugged, stretching my arms above my head.

He growled, lunging forward. My eyes started hurting, along with my head. . . I wasn't sure why. Then, at the same moment, I starting to think about Edward and Alphonse. I didn't know why. . . It wasn't clear to me why I didn't feel the blade slicing through my skin until I looked up and saw the violet eyed male. He was frozen.

I gaped at the sight. His arm was raised and his eyes were full of hatred. But. . . He wasn't moving. I became scared. Did I kill him? Why was he like that? Is he frozen?

It wasn't clear to me why he was like that until I saw him. . . In my head.

* * *

A/N : Wow, this is short. . . So sorry, I had some inactivity going on. . . But yeah. I finished a chapter, and I'll try to post one soon. Again, SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : KK, I found a perfect little love quote. . . I just love it. And here's the next chapter. It get's exciting here. . . Cruelty's ability is revealed! Thanks to midnight03's comment/review, I got a new idea for this chapter!

* * *

For it was not into my ear you whispered,

but into my heart. It was not my lips

you kissed, but my soul.

* * *

I gasped. I saw him. . . My eyes and mind felt like they were on fire. Both at the same time. the room shifted. It took me a few moments to regain my eyesight and balance, but when I did, the room wasn't there anymore.

It was replaced by a darker room with two children, a mother and someone else. It looked like a male, but he was looking at the two younger boys. The boys each had confused expression. The male looked at the boys one last time and then shut the door behind him. I saw the male that was with me before. He stood in the same position that he was in before.

A memory. This was a memory that wasn't mine. It was. . . Edward's? Winry's? Maybe Ed's. The male was staring at the door. His eyes weren't moving.

Just then, the pain multiplied. It started to invade the rest of my body and I lost control of the memory. It faded until I was back in the room I was in before. The guy with green hair was also back, his arm lowered, his expression was still the same confusion.

"What did you do? What did you show me?" His voice was low.

"How would I know? I don't even know who I am." I blinked a few times.

" Did you know who they even were?" He raged.

" Yes, I do know some." I replied.

" Who are you? I'm Envy, and you are. . . ?" Wow, his attitude changed so quickly. . .

" I don't know."

" Ugh!" He groaned. "I don't want to fight you."

I rolled my eyes at his weirdness. " Then don't."

" But you're not telling me anything that I need to know!" He said with a hint of a whine.

" It's because I don't even know the information myself!" I yelled.

" I don't believe you." He huffed.

" The deal with it, I'm leaving." I told him and proceeded to scratch the walls.

" How do you plan on leaving?" He asked me, I didn't even have to look. He has a smirk on.

" Scratching my way out of here. " I groaned.

" Good luck." He mock saluted me.

" Thanks." I mumbled.

As her turned around to leave, a question popped into my head.

"Hey, wait. What's your name?" I asked him.

" Envy." Was his reply.

" Then, Envy, when you said that I was one of you, then does this mean that I'm not exactly human?"

" You'll find out in time."

With that, he slammed the door of my cell shut and I was stuck in the darkness with nobody but the Chimera's to keep my company. But, hey, at least it's quiet enough for me to think about a strategy for me to escape.

" The walls are stone. The doors are metal and there are no windows or whatsoever here. So that means dynamite and other stuff to blast the walls or door open. . . But then I'll also get hit by the impact." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, you there. Thinking about something?" A new voice called.

I turned around. " Who are you and what do you want?"

By now, I wasn't even scared of anything.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Well, I wonder if anyone likes roleplaying? I dunno about all of you, but I just love it. Ⓘ'Ⓜ ⒶⒹⒹⒾⒸⓉⒺⒹ!

Ⓘ ⓕⓞⓤⓝⓓ ⓞⓤⓣ ⓐⓑⓞⓤⓣ ⓣⓗⓘⓢ ⓛⓘⓣⓣⓛⓔ ⓑⓤⓑⓑⓛⓔ ⓣⓗⓘⓝⓖⓨ ⓐⓝⓓ Ⓘ ⓦⓐⓝⓣⓔⓓ ⓣⓞ ⓢⓔⓔ ⓘⓕ ⓘⓣ ⓢⓗⓞⓦⓢ ⓤⓟ ⓞⓝ ⒻⓐⓝⒻⓘⓒⓣⓘⓞⓝ●ⓝⓔⓣ● Ⓘ ⓜⓔⓐⓝ, ⓘⓣ ⓢⓗⓞⓦⓢ ⓞⓝ Ⓦⓐⓣⓣⓟⓐⓓ, ⓦⓗⓘⓒⓗ ⓘⓢ ⓐⓝⓞⓣⓗⓔⓡ ⓢⓣⓞⓡⓨ ⓦⓡⓘⓣⓘⓝⓖ, ⓡⓔⓐⓓⓘⓝⓖ ⓢⓘⓣⓔ●

Can anyone read this?

* * *

The person standing there really caught my attention. It was a little boy, but his eyes, they were dead. Behind him were shadows, shadows that had eyes and tiny hands. They even had large, inhuman grins, etched into the darkness. He had a smile on his face, but even I could tell that it was fake.

He was nothing like the illusion I had just seen.

Wait, illusion? Did I do that or did the so-called 'Envy' do it?

" I'm Pride, what are you? You're not human." The little boy said, his voice had a metallic ring to it.

" Not. . . human?" I repeated, not wrapping my mind around this new piece of information.

Pride sighed. "Don't speak like a parrot, what are you?"

" Envy, the person that was here before, stated that I am 'one of you'. But, he had superhuman abilities, he transformed his arm into a blade and attempted to get the information I had. But the truth is that I had none. I don't know my name, I don't know where I came from." I told him, fidgeting with the bed I was still sitting on.

" Envy, huh? Fool." He hissed. " He wasn't supposed to tell you anything. "

" What are you? What makes you different from humans? " I asked him, trying to get some information out of him.

" Clever, aren't you. Just like Riza Hawkeye. You're trying to get as much information out of me as possible, aren't you?" His smile widened into a grin.

" No, I'm not." My voice wavered.

" Don't lie to yourself, I know you were." He said, humor entered his voice.

The shadows, or the shadow creatures moved around behind him. Their little hands reached towards me, I backed up against bed, in my sitting position, my back hit the metal. Their eyes stayed on me, now I think I know how someone feels when they're in the dark, alone and scared.

Surprisingly, the darkness has always been my favorite. I don't seem to remember why, though.

" No, really. What _are_ you?" I asked again, slowly adjusting to a standing position.

"We are. . . The evolution of humans." He told me, hesitantly.

" There's another chain of life beyond humans? Really?" My eyes were wide.

" Us. There were only 8 of us until yesterday." He glared at me, his dead, lifeless eyes boring into mine.

I looked right back at him. " Then can you at least tell me the answer to this question?"

He waited for me to speak.

" Who is the newcomer?"

" You."

* * *

A/N : I never actually finished the FMA manga, or the two anime's. I watched the two movies. . . and that's about it. I feel bad that I won't be able to portray the characters correctly, all this information that I know so far. . . Comes from the FMA wikia.

Therefore, I'm not even sure if I'm correct.


End file.
